Happy Holidays
by catant914
Summary: AU. A short story on the idea of one Satsuki Kiryuin and Ryuko Matoi meeting for the first time in real life, after first meeting online. May be continued.
1. Chapter 1

Staring into her eyes, you can't help but realize that at this moment, you are complete, and every moment before this, before this spontaneous meeting with this stranger, was completely dull and partial. Your life had suddenly gained a rhythm and meaning to it that it had never had before. Your life had gained the piece you had not realized was missing.

In a silly kind of way, your meeting was fate, but in another... it was not chance. You and this person in front of you had met online, many months before. Her blue eyes stared directly into your own, before she spoke up, breaking you from your reverie.

"Hello. I'm Satsuki. I believe you are Ryuko Matoi, correct?"

Nodding, your eyes slowly take a brief minute to glance at her features, before handing her a small paper bag, your present to her for arranging your meeting.

Inside of it is a soft blue scarf, which you can tell she appreciates, just by glancing into her icy blue eyes.

She smiles politely at you, before wrapping it around her neck, and gesturing for the both of you to head inside the café you are standing outside of.

You both order your drinks, and sit down at a nearby table, beginning to talk about your own personal hobbies. "I enjoy lots of different types of sports. I picked a bit of martial arts, but..." Scratching your cheeks lightly out of embarrassment, you continue. "Most of the fighting experience I have is from on the street."

"Oh?" The woman across from you asked, amusement in her voice even as she leans her head on her hand, elbow resting on the table in front of you. She scoots closer, before saying, "I myself only have regulated fighting experience. Perhaps we could teach each other a thing or two, in the more physical department?" A shiver slowly made its way up your spine, Satsuki's husky voice the cause to your reaction.

After living with your roommate, who was not so polite when speaking of innuendos with you, your experience with them has become significantly better. She had taught you the normal ways of society, for the most part. Upon realizing your social ineptitude, your adoptive sister had began a crash course in social etiquette that started in your freshman year of college and that had ended only the year prior to now. Granted, you were two years out of college now, and your friend had decided to start setting you up on blind dates.

Upon taking up the mantle yourself, you had encountered Satsuki, who was nothing less than you had expected. Her smile in itself was dazzling, and when she had whipped her hair behind her back for the first time, you could not help but stare.

You look back at Satsuki, as you both had left the café in agreement to go to a place for dinner. Quietly, you snuck a glance at the woman walking beside you, your own wear causing you slight annoyance now, seeing as how your date had dressed so formally. She wore heels as you clattered on in your one pair of shoes (your white tennis shoes), which had begun to get increasingly muddy the longer you seemed to wear them.

Talking to Satsuki Kiryuin was as easy as breathing for you. It was almost like you had come upon the one person who understood you completely, and not only did not pity you for it, but didn't want you to pity her.

Her eyes blazed brightly as you walked into the restaurant of her choosing, looking around at the diner, the color patterns slowly making you sick. "It doesn't have the best aesthetics," She said, seeing your disgruntled expression. "But it has wonderful food."

You look back up at her, silently watching as she orders your server to find her a seat almost immediately. You both sit down in opposite sides of the booth, talking more now about your childhoods than you were before. You don't dwell on the unwelcome aspects of your childhood, just telling tall tales of how you managed to beat up some red-head because he'd been throwing his money around, trying to use it to beat up on kids who made fun of his weird hair.

You and Satsuki laughed a great deal, quieting down some as your drinks and food arrives. You look at her choice in food curiously, but make no comment, choosing to instead focus on your burger and your beer.

"So tell me, Matoi-san. You say you repair cars and the like- do you own your own business or do you work under someone?"

You wave a hand at her formalities, taking a sip of your drink before saying, "Please, no need for the honorifics. I'm fine with just about anything. To answer your question, I own my own shop, but it's pretty small right now. I had just to enough money to get it started, you know? It's pretty sweet though, all things considered. I'm the only one working there now, but as it gets bigger I'll be able to afford the payroll of some employees and get some help around the place. What about you? You do anything special?"

"I am a lawyer." Before she could say more, you cut her off.

"Oooh! Do you get to do anything exciting, like murder cases?"

She shakes her head. "No, I just do-"

"Aw, that sucks." You say, sighing and leaning back into your chair. "And here I though you'd have some super crazy cases."

"I'm still relatively new to the business, Matoi." Satsuki says, her eyes glowing with an icy kind of fire. "I deal with more personal cases, at the moment."

"What, murder isn't personal? Try telling that to the person who gets killed."

The woman before you snorts, obviously intent on changing the subject of something that you could ridicule her for. "So tell me, Ryuko, why did you insist on waiting so long for us to meet?"

"I had to make sure ya weren't a murderer, of course!"

"Oh? Well, since I'm a lawyer, I could defend myself, correct?" Satsuki asked, clearly amused at how easily you are swayed off topic.

"No, 'course not!" You say, not permitting her a chance to sway you any other way. "You only do small cases! You don't have any experience so you'd lose immediately."

"Oh?"

"Yep." You pop out the sound of the word, your banter easily showing how comfortable you are with each other.

You notice her food once more, a glass of water in her hand even as she delicately puts a bite of her salad into her mouth.

She notices your staring, and smiles knowingly, as if she instinctively knows just what you see when you look at her, and she knows just how much you are attracted to her.

She finishes the last bit of her food and patiently continues talking about herself as you finish your drink.

As you pay the bill, and then both step outside, a small flurry of snow begins to fall. You laugh at her as a snowflake lands on her nose and she rubs it away roughly, smiling at your antics even as she herself doesn't seem to enjoy the weather as much as you do.

"Something you don't like about snow, Kiryuin?" You tease, her face warming up as you not-so-slyly wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"It isn't as though I don't like it; merely that it brings a lot of nostalgia to my mind, of many things that I would rather forget."

You nod knowingly, as the snow reminds you of sad things as well, but still, you smile, explaining that the snow is merely weather, and that she can enjoy it with you without thinking about things that have long since past.

She smiles at you as you walk her to her door, and as you stand on her porch, you have one surprise left for her.

She turns to unlock the door, and back to you to wish you goodnight.

Gently, ever so gently, you grab her face in your hands, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to her lips.

It ends quickly, and you take a step back to gauge her reaction. She seems surprised, but pleased, and you softly wish her a goodnight, as well.

You walk down her driveway, turning back once to spot her standing there, staring at you as you walk away in the driving darkness and sudden snow. You smile at her, and she reciprocates, then turns to enter her house.

Pressing your hand softly to your lips, you recall the way hers felt and how amazing it was to realize that you were actually kissing her.

You grin unknowingly, happy that for once in your life you realize that you know how this should and would go.

* * *

 **A/N Done. I've been working on this one for a while. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey, at least it's almost Easter. I'm so sorry this took me so long, I just couldn't find the inspiration. Sorry it's so short, but I could barely even stretch it out for this long. Still, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill.**

* * *

You watch her as she steps outside, a small pile of dead leaves waiting patiently for you even as the snow begins to fall.

You invited her over for tea, and to merely spend time together, but when she saw it start to snow, she insisted on going outside.

You smile half-heartedly at her as she glances back at you, a grin plastered on her face as she sticks out her tongue to catch a snowflake.

You become slightly startled as she walked back over to you, placing an old fashioned radio and has it start playing on the porch as she invites you to dance with her.

You realize you shouldn't have been startled by this behavior, because this is exactly the type of thing Ryuko would do.

You note that you enjoy the feeling of slow-dancing with her, her hand on your hip even as the radio plays some new pop hit. She smiles softly at you, and you smile tenderly back, because somehow, somewhere, you came to love this girl, this woman standing before you.

Most of the time, she isn't serious, she's just a step behind obnoxious. But sometimes, she'll get like this, becoming that closet romantic you know her to be.

It's the one quality of herself she's never truly liked, but you've always treasured it carefully, because you think you love her and you think she loves you back.

You think that for even one moment, if you can make her show her sweet side, like this, then just about anything is possible.

That if she is this willing to dance with you on your front lawn, then maybe you can dance to a tune more reflecting of your relationship; slow at first, but then escalating as the joy you feel being in her presence continues to grow and push away the feelings of loneliness whenever she's not around.

A month ago, you asked her to move in; you wonder if she'd say yes now, knowing that every moment could be like this one, quiet, peaceful, _caring_ , then just maybe she'd accept, as long as you would stay by her side forever.

It has been nearly a year since you first met her at that coffee shop, the place where you always meet up on special occasions, if only for the nostalgia of that first date.

Indeed, last month she said no, but in truth, you wouldn't mind moving in with her, either. It's been so long since either of you have had a good, honest, committed relationship; she told you about her past girlfriends and you told her about yours.

But this feels different. There's something about Ryuko, the way that she stares so delicately into your eyes and yet can be such a rough and tumble kind of person.

You think that you wouldn't mind waking up to see her face every morning; in fact, you think you would enjoy it. You think you would enjoy seeing her face everyday for the rest of your life.

Even though you both don't get along sometimes, she can be the sweetest person in the world.

You think back to a time in April when you ran away crying into the street, because you had just told Ryuko what your mother did to you before she was arrested, and the look on her face scared you because you thought she would reject you.

You remember her chasing after you in the rain, giving you her jacket and getting soaked in the process, holding you until you stopped crying before heading back to her apartment.

She never persisted in her quest to love you physically as well, and you would always be grateful for that. Ryuko was sweet enough to leave you alone until you were ready, and when you finally were she never did anything without making sure you were fine.

Ryuko could be sweet without realizing it, and you sighed as you thought about all the things you had yet to tell her.

She almost trips as she dances with you, and some kids running past making kissing noises in your direction. You just guide her along carefully, and hold your arms tighter around her neck. You both are almost the same height, but you don't mind holding her like this for once, even though you are a few centimeters taller.

She smiles again, this time far more shyly than before. You smile back, and she takes this as some sort of cue.

"Yes." She says, simply.

You blink in surprise, and ask her softly, "Yes - to what?"

"I do love you." The sparkle in her eyes reveals her happiness in saying this to you, and before you can say anything of the sort back, she starts kissing you.

You've basically stopped dancing, and when you finally break apart you return her sentiment. Snow continues to fall, more heavily, and you both continue to dance.

"How can you say that to me, and not be willing to move in?"

She grins at your subtle hint, and replies, "I was waiting until my contract was done. I'll move in now, if you like."

You smile and kiss her again, promising to stay with her for as long as you can.

She grins cheekily at you, taps you on the shoulder, and says, "Tag, you're it! You get to pay for lunch!"

Ryuko runs away almost immediately after that, and even as you chase her, you realize this is her subtle way of pushing you away from her, and you vow to get closer to her, so she doesn't have to anymore.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you guys so much for reading. Please leave a review if you enjoyed. Hope you all have a good day or night.**


End file.
